kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Drive Driver
may refer to any of the following characters: Mr.Belt.png| (Drive Driver) Mr. Belt |link=Krim Steinbelt DarkDriveDriver.jpg| (Banno Driver) Professor Banno|link=Tenjuro Banno Design The Drive Driver consists of the following parts (applies only to Krim Steinbelt, not Tenjuro Banno): * : The red ignition key used to activate the engine of the Driver. When the Advanced Ignition is turned, the Core Driviar-D's mechanisms inside the Driver is rotated at very high speeds, shifting the Driver to a standby state to allow transformations and deathblows. * : The section with the Drive logo underneath the Central Face and between the Front Hexa Intakes, The Core Driviar-D creates energy through its internal mechanisms, and is responsible for preserving Drive's transformation state and any human consciousness (in this case, Krim Steinbelt) inside of the Driver. In any case the Driver is compromised, the Core Driviar-D forces the inbuilt consciousness to enter a sleep mode, when it can then be moved to a different area of the Driver. * : The two small black grille-like sections at the front of the Driver. It takes up any energy in the air and sucks it up to assist the Core Drivar-D in energy production. Additionally, the sucked-in air helps cool down the Driver. * : The two yellow headlight-like sections of the Driver. It is an optical scanner that allows the Driver to scan and inspect objects. It also serves as a video recorder, allowing the Driver to identify people, places and/or things and compare them with image or video fragments from police archives. * : Metal fittings that allow the Drive Driver to attach to the Driver Webbing. If the red "PRESS" button on the left side of the Driver is pushed, the Driver can disengage from the strap, akin to a seatbelt. A vibration reduction device is installed on the Buckle to reduce violent vibrations in combat to prevent the Driver from falling off. Because of the vibration reduction device, any vibration produced by the Core Driviar-D is cancelled, allowing the Driver to stay silent while still producing energy. * The strap of the belt. It is made by a flexible metal fiber and can retract or extend as the Krim desires. * : The most prominent feature of the Drive Driver. As the name suggests, it is the Central portion of the Driver that also acts as Krim Steinbelt's face. It is a circular digital display that exhibits corresponding graphics according to the Rider's current form. It also allows Krim to display facial expressions, allowing him to communicate with other people much easier. * : A gray section jutting on top of the Central Face, it receives signals from the Shift Brace and tells the Driver when to transform, deal deathblows or summon weapons. * : The rear plating section of the Driver Webbing. It analyses the Rider's condition and warns them of his/her condition whenever sustaining injuries. Of course, the final decision to continue combat is up to the wearer. It also serves as a connecting device when the Driver is fitted onto a cradle or something similar when out of combat. It is also responsible for data communication. Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Drive)